All Star
}} All Star, en español Todas Las Estrellas, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Smash Mouth. La canción sera presentada por Isra y Jaxo cuando les toque partir el baile de Graduación en honor al sabotaje en contra de Vocal Adrenaline. Letra de la Canción: Isra: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Jaxo: Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin' Back to the rules and I hit the ground runnin' Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb Isra: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with takin' the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Isra y Jaxo: Hey, now, you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold Jaxo: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Isra: The ice we skate is gettin' pretty thin The waters is warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours That's the way I like it and I never get bored Isra y Jaxo: Hey, now, you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold Isra: Go for the moon Jaxo: Go for the moon Isra: Go for the moon Jaxo: Go for the moon Isra y Jaxo: Hey, now, you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars Isra: Somebody once asked Could you spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place" I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Jaxo: Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin' Back to the rules and I hit the ground runnin' Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go (Go) You'll never shine if you don't glow Isra y Jaxo: Hey, now, you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Can I Have This Dance? Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Isra Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jaxo